Souls
by Major Grai
Summary: 1918. Kristen and Massie live a sheltered middle class life. But as time draws on family secrets begin to take their toll and disaster may be closer then it appears. Previously titled Soul to Take.
1. early sunday morning

Disclaimed.

This is set in the summer of 1918. For those fuzzy on this time line, WW1 is still going on.

An extra special thanks to Maddie (welcometomaddieland) who did some proof reading for me.

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Kristen's eyes popped open earlier than usual on Sunday morning. She had had problems falling asleep the night before, and currently had butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't for the promise of seeing the allusive Kemp Hurley, who was prone to winking at her during Father Higgins's sermons. (A small, silly fact that would only make a young girl's Sunday mornings more bearable.) No, it was for another reason entirely. It was because today, she officially turned fourteen.

She jumped out of the bed with such force that her almost-twin sister groaned loudly.

"Kris," she grumbled and rolled over, refusing to say another word.

"Mass," Kristen said, turning to face her. "Wake up! Come on, it's our birthday!"

Massie rolled over again, leaned on her elbow and glared at Kristen.

"And?" she demanded coldly, eyes barely open.

"Just get up!" Kristen said and rushed to her wardrobe to pick out a dress.

Massie was usually happy to be a year older, as to her it meant more and better responsibilities; she grew wiser and prettier and she considered herself of higher importance with each year. Not to mention she was always pleased to receive gifts. She just wasn't pleased about being woken up at quarter to six on a Sunday morning.

"Do I look nice?" Kristen asked Massie, not really caring about the answer.

Massie responded without looking.

"Terrible. You look hideous," she said into the pillow.

Massie was also usually quite nice to Kristen, her best friend in all the world and 'almost twin' as their mother used to say. Massie was exactly one year younger than Kristen, born on her first birthday. They looked somewhat similar growing up and the fact that their mother had dressed them in the twins' old, identical clothing didn't help an ounce. Massie always hated looking exactly her sister, but Kristen had found some comfort in the small and unimportant ritual.

Once Kristen was ready, she exited their room and quietly shut the door. She made certain that as she walked down the carpeted hall to stop breathing as she passed her older sisters' room, as they were both light sleepers.

Once Kristen got clear of the long, quiet hallway she bolted down the stairs. She didn't stop running in this unladylike manner until she reached the kitchen and stopped dead.

Her father, Gregory Landon Block, sat straight-backed in a chair at the small kitchen table that was used only for breakfasts or if someone was in trouble and had to eat alone as punishment. Kristen didn't know what to say. It was a rare occurrence that she got to be alone with the man.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence but he still didn't look up. He just flipped to the next page of his newspaper.

"If you're just going to stand there doing nothing, you might as well make yourself useful and make some breakfast. Your Aunt hasn't woken up yet," he said coldly.

Kristen's good mood sank even further. She shouldn't have been so surprised that her father didn't remember her birthday, but still it hurt.

She got to making the oatmeal feeling dejected and upset.

Kristen had trouble remembering back to when she had a cozy happy family, even if it was only five years ago. It was before Todd had been born. Her mother had still been alive back then. That was the type of person Elise Block was. She could light up a room and make somebody smile no matter how bad their mood was. Her personality was so sparkling that people felt oddly changed after just a short encounter with her. She was the centerpiece of the family, the glue that kept them all together. And when she passed away everything had changed, and almost all of those changes had been for the worst.

Kristen pushed these thoughts aside, not wanting to ruin her special day, and focused on the oatmeal in the pot in front of her.

By the time she was done, Claire, her older sister, had arrived in the kitchen in a soft blue dress holding a package. She deposited it on the table and gave Kristen a bright little smile before taking a seat.

As Kristen spooned out the oatmeal her sour mood lifted gradually as the feeling of pleasure entered. At least somebody was going to be nice to her on her birthday.

Kristen sat down at the table and Claire talked cheerfully about her new book, Grey's Anatomy. It was a medical book and Kristen hadn't been allowed to touch it when their father had brought it home. Claire was always very protective of her books, particularly if they were medical or scientific ones, as Claire wanted to be a doctor.

At times that was all she would talk about. Becoming a doctor. Almost everybody who she told about this disapproved and immediately told her girls became nurses. But Claire would laugh and tell them not to be old-fashioned or a bore. Kristen knew this had never been her old response. Her mother had encouraged when she was alive and somehow their father had viewed this small deed as honoring his dearly beloved's memory, took over. That was something that Kristen desperately wanted: her father's approval, encouragement and praise.

"May I see the book?" Kristen asked, figuring now that she was fourteen her sister would have to let her.

Claire paused to think about it. She slid her long fingers through her long sleek blonde hair—something her mother always used to do with her identical hair—and nodded.

Though Kristen would never admit it, she was eternally jealous of her older sister for so many reasons. They were small and silly, but Kristen wanted the traits for herself.

Claire continued talking idly as her father stood up.

"I must go wake the others. We'll be late for church," he said stiffly. As he limped by, he deposited a brown a package on the table next to Kristen.

It took her a few moments to realize it was a gift. She then looked up and grinned at Claire and ripped it open.

Kristen's father was a university professor. Her mother and aunt had grown up in the country. The little inheritance that they did had belonged to Kristen's cruel Grandmother, whom she despised. She rarely got expensive gifts and was almost never privy to decadence. That was why the gift of a midnight blue silk dress shocked her. It was absolutely beautiful.

"My God!" Claire exclaimed before stopping herself and looking every which way as if expecting to find a preacher scolding her.

"I know," Kristen gasped.

"How did he afford that?" she said, picking up the sleeve of the dress as if it was a baby bird.

"I hope he hasn't robbed someone," Kristen whispered.

"What are you two gossiping about?" said a harsh voice from the doorway.

Both girls jumped up and said, "Nothing, Grandmother," simultaneously.

Celia Crane Block glared at her granddaughters for a few long minutes then turned to frown at the stove, or more specifically, at the pot of oatmeal.

"What is that?" she demanded viciously.

"Oatmeal."

"It smells like something a bird brought in," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Skye Marie! Have you seen this?" she said turning to glare at her daughter-in-law's sister as she walked into the kitchen fixing her hair.

"Oh? No, no I haven't," Aunt Skye said absentmindedly as she looked around desperately for her Sunday hat.

Celia always referred to Skye as Skye Marie to demean her. Skye and Celia had never gotten along. They both disapproved of one another and thought the other was a bad influence on the children.

"Fix you hair, girl!" she snapped at Claire before leaving.

She always went on and on about how Claire wasn't a real lady and how she would never get a husband because of how rebellious she was. Celia thought quite avidly that was a girl's duty. To grow obeying her elders and then obeying her husband. Claire in turn thought Celia was an absolute loony.

"What about presents?" Massie demanded as she storms into the kitchen.

"When we get back, dearest," Aunt said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Sky-ye!" came the high-pitched whine of Todd, the youngest child.

"What is it, darling?" Skye asked as she lowered herself to make eye contact with the five-year-old.

"I don't want to go!" he said with a small stamp of his foot.

"Chin up, brave soldier. _No_ one wants to go," Olivia, Claire's twin, said as she entered. She was fixing her lengthy blonde hair with a forest green ribbon that matched her dress.

"I beg your pardon," said a sharp, cold voice that could cut through iron.

Everyone in the kitchen froze and jumped to attention like an army as if the general were walking among them.

Their father stood in the doorway leaning on his walking stick for a full minute giving his offspring a particularly sour glare before exiting for the front hall.

Everyone immediately relaxed and Kristen ran upstairs for to grab a hat and to stash her presents. By the time she got back downstairs everyone was pulling on their shoes and forgetting their jackets in the early morning August heat.

Aunt Skye put on some lipstick in front of the small mirror hanging on the wall.

Celia made a noise of disgust and said, "You're wearing that to God's House? You look like a hussy!"

"Do I?" Aunt Skye asked vaguely as she pulled out a darker shade and put that on in much greater quantity.

"What's a hussy?" Todd asked, pulling on Aunt Skye's dress.

"Amber Flynn," Olivia volunteered and she, Massie, Kristen and Claire burst into loud, scandalized giggles.

A simple glare from their father silenced them instantly and he threw the door open, allowing bright morning sun to stream into the hall.

He walked out and the family followed without another word.


	2. monsters and lies

Note: In past chapter I misspelled something. In 1918 Henry Gray wrote Gray's Anatomy of the human body. I used an e not an a. If that confused anybody I apologize.

Disclaimed

Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

When Kristen was young her father used to take her, Massie, and the twins into his classroom at the university. It was to give their mother some peace. They all used to be so rambunctious. The girls all loved it. They'd sit and stand on the desks, play school, and try many other forms of child's play. Their father would just lean on his walking stick, laugh and tell them off with a smile on his face. He used to brag to his colleagues about his girls. That they were the most beautiful and intelligent girls in the all world. He would tell them that they would all do something special with their lives and fabulous with their lives. His colleagues would nod politely and change the subject.

Kristen loved revisiting that simple time when they were young in her mind.

It was a time where her mother would get sick but always, always get better. It would take time and sometimes Aunt Skye would have to come in from the country, where she was a teacher and look after things for her. But Elise would get better and them cheerful stories about her childhood on her family's farm, and tales of princesses and dragons and the heroic prince who would save the day.

At that age no one told Kristen that monsters weren't storybook creatures.

/|\|\

Kristen was exceedingly cheerful when church had finally ended and she could get back to her birthday.

Grandmother gave Kristen and the rest of her son's children a very dark glare as the family rose from the church pew. They had all acted, in her opinion, in an unacceptable manner.

Massie was quite energized as she had fallen asleep as soon as Father Higgins began to talk about Moses. Kristen on the other hand was stiff, as she had been sitting upright for the entire service, something that had pleased Grandmother. What had displeased her was when Kristen had burst into giggles half way through the long prayer, the one in which you ask God to bless the king and everybody. Since war had been declared it had only gotten longer, seeing as there were troops and victories to pray for.

The giggles had been Todd's fault.

Todd, being as bored as every other five year old, took out a toad and started to play with it. Kristen had started to laugh when the toad escaped by jumping into Mrs Williams' handbag as she was getting out a handkerchief.

Claire had unexpectedly started whistling mid way through the service to pass the time and Olivia had for some ridiculous reason or another started to make sound effects for every time Mrs McAdams readjusted her ridiculously pink hat.

Naturally all this nonsense was put to rest when their father leaned forward to give them all a lengthy stare. After that no one dared to put one toe out of line.

When they all got home Grandmother said that they should all beg for God's forgiveness before crossing herself and walking upstairs to her room where she would undoubtedly spend the majority of the rest of the day praying.

Aunt Skye gave them all a look that said she was disappointed and went into the kitchen to make lunch with Todd hot on her heals. Their father, however, said nothing and shut himself in his study as he did just about every day.

"Well, we're off to walk with Alicia. We'll be back soon," Olivia announced to no one in particular as she readjusted her Sunday hat.

"Claire!" Kristen called as the twins began to leave. "The book?"

"On my desk," she said over her shoulder.

"Don't touch anything," Olivia yelled as Claire shut the door.

Olivia was like Massie. She liked to pretend she was incredibly proper and ladylike, but in actuality she was far from it.

Kristen walked up the stairs quietly to make sure she wouldn't disturb Grandmother and found her way into her older sisters' bedroom.

The room wasn't large but it was bright with the yellow walls and wide windows, which were always, always open. The twins, like Massie and Kristen, shared a bed. The room still felt a little shabby with clothes, books, and paper strewn across the room in a way that could somehow reveal a pattern if Kristen were one of the twins or perhaps just an eighteen-year-old. But she wasn't either so to her there was no pattern.

Kristen found the book on the old table by the windows on the far wall that was used as a desk by the twins. Claire was always there, looking at some diagram of the human body while Olivia was off taking care of her hair or reading a book.

Kristen picked the book up carefully as it was still quite new and flipped it open the first few pages.

_Gray's Anatomy of the Human Body _was written in a sort of way that could only be business. Henry Gray, the author's name, was written underneath. But none of this held any interest to Kristen who flipped the next few pages of the book. She was soon looking at an explicit sketching of the human heart, and was very disturbed. She flipped back to the beginning of the book and found a picture that disturbed her more and made her blush.

It was the explanation of how infants were conceived.

/|\|\

She left the room quickly after that thinking that Olivia's career choice was much wiser one. Olivia, like Alicia and Aunt Skye, was going to become a schoolteacher. It would be a smart decision for her seeing as she was generally very good with children.

Kristen walked down to the kitchen to help Aunt Skye with lunch. Todd was hanging around Aunt Skye's legs just like he always did. He was talking a mile a minute about nothing at all.

Todd and Aunt Skye were like Mama Bear and Baby Bear. Where one was the other was too. It had been like that ever since he was born.

When Aunt Skye didn't live with them she had only come by every other Christmas, when her sister was giving birth, or when she was ill. She came to help take care of the house, to look after her and the other children. She came and the two spent so much time together, they were almost inseparable. But after staying for a few weeks Aunt Skye always ended up taking off very abruptly giving almost no explanation. Mama always had to send Aunt Skye the things she'd forgotten by mail. Kristen always asked why Aunt Skye would leave so suddenly but Mama would always make up an excuse that was obviously false.

But when Todd was born everything was different. Somehow everyone knew she wasn't going to last long. After the birth the house had been in a sort of hushed calm. Kristen remembered sitting on the steps into the house thinking that this must be what death sounded like.

So Mama called Aunt Skye to her room when Todd was three days old and begged her to stay and look after her children and husband. To make sure they would survive. Skye had to her not to be silly. That she would live a long and healthy life. But Elise kept insisting. Finally two days later Skye agreed and promised her.

The next morning Elise passed away in Landon's arms.


	3. lord, now i see

Disclaimed.

* * *

Family meals were often forced. There were various tensions that no one seemed to want to deal with. Mainly that Father didn't want to talk to anyone unless it was to prove a point or something, that Grandmother and Aunt Skye would snipe at one another the entire meal, and Todd would repeat word for word what he'd heard Alicia and Olivia had say, even if they were inappropriate for the dinner table. He'd just smile smugly as Olivia and occasionally Claire got told off for letting Todd's young innocent ears be exposed to such horrors and didn't they know how to act like proper young ladies.

No one wanted to admit that things would be better if they all sat in their own rooms to eat.

"Did you here about Rodney Atkins?" Olivia asked once they were all seated.

"That wretched little boy who never came to church?" Grandmother asked.

"Yes."

"No I haven't. But figures he would get into trouble. The good lord knows he deserves it," Grandmother said spitefully.

"He's dead!" Claire gasped out eyes wide.

"How?" Kristen blurted out.

"It was in battle. He and a few others walked over a mine. They almost couldn't identify his remains," Claire said.

"God," Aunt Skye said softly which earned her a dirty look from Grandmother.

"He was only a year ahead of us in school," said Olivia in a scolding tone as she gave Grandmother a none too subtle glare.

"What happened?" Todd asked loudly though he had been listening.

"Rodney Atkins passed away sweetheart," Aunt Skye said softly.

"Yes… He's coming back though, right?" Todd asked.

"No, darling. He's dead," Aunt Skye said.

Todd nodded his head as if he understood but he didn't. Todd had never lived in a world that was not at war. When boys from other families died he'd say he was sorry but didn't understand what had happened.

"Let's talk of something more cheerful," Massie cut in.

"Yes," Grandmother said suddenly. "Gregory, dear, guess who I bumped into the other day."

"Who, mother?" Father asked dutifully though it was obvious to everyone he couldn't care less about the answer.

"Dulcie Mayes," Grandmother said as if it were the greatest news ever.

Father stopped eating. He let his fork drop to his plate making a loud _clanging _noise in the process. He got up from the table abruptly, shoving his chair back roughly and limped from the room without saying a word or looking at anyone. A minute or so later they all heard his study door close with a sharp bang and the house fell silent.

No one said anything for a long minute. They all just exchanged glances of confusion and shock. Grandmother sat straight backed in her chair and a little prideful sniffing noise.

Finally Massie broke the silence.

"So… Presents?" she asked.

/|\|\

Because Kristen was the oldest she got to open her presents first.

From Claire she got pencils and a sketchpad, from Olivia she received a lovely new set of watercolors. She gave both older sisters the customary hug.

She opened up Todd's present next because he was jumping up and down demanding it.

The box revealed sugared almonds—Todd's favorite sweet.

"You can have some if you like," Kristen said holding the box toward him.

Before Aunt Skye could stop him he grabbed a fat fistful and crammed it into his mouth quick as a bunny.

Everyone but Grandmother laughed as his cheeks bulged out like a little chipmunk.

Kristen didn't bother to notice that half of the sugared almonds were gone. She wouldn't have enjoyed them as much as Todd anyway.

Aunt Skye gave Kristen a book that was called _Sense and Sensibility_.

"Because, dear sister, you need an awful lot of sense," Olivia said in a mock-wise voice.

"She's got twice as much as you," Aunt Skye said in scolding tone.

Grandmother gave Kristen a handkerchief that was identical to the one that she and Massie had received for Christmas, and their last two Birthdays.

When Kristen said thank you she tried and failed to sound grateful for her fourth pansy embroidered handkerchief.

/|\|\

Massie was please overall with her gifts. (They were a new penny whistle, some brand new stockings, a book called _Pride and Prejudice, _though chances were she'd never read it, some candy that Todd had attempted and failed to steal and another one of those pathetic looking handkerchiefs from her Grandmother.)

The one thing Massie was not pleased with was that Kristen had been invited by the twins to go out with them and their friends. Further more she had said yes instead of staying home with Massie and everyone else. Worst of was the fact that the older girls had all looked pleased. They had completely ignored Massie and her existence on Earth.

It was infuriating. She was thirteen years old and still treated like a child.

She didn't understand why Olivia and Claire preferred Kristen to her. Kristen couldn't pick an acceptable dress under the best of circumstances. If they didn't wear the same clothing she'd be lost. She didn't even know how to fashion her hair in an adequate manner.

Not to mention all the boys flirted with Massie and Massie had yet to see one boy acknowledge Kristen at all.

Didn't everyone know Kristen was second rate next to her?

/|\|\

Kristen had been surprised by the twins' invitation to tagalong to go to the train station with them. She hadn't been certain she'd wanted to go, but Alicia had insisted. Kristen had the feeling the outing could turn into something much worse than expected.

_Especially_ seeing that the purpose of the trip was so scandalous and dangerous. It could ruin a reputation but the girl had insisted that it would all be fine. They had all kept talking about how old-fashioned and tight-lipped everyone was being and how they had to break Kristen from the habit before it was too late.

The outing was so Alicia could flirt with a young man. _A conductor at a train station._ Kristen blushed just thinking about it.

Alicia was telling Olivia in great detail how their last conversation had went. Olivia listened with great care and nodded and made small remarks that made Alicia tell her more and more.

That was one of Olivia's arts. Making you tell her more then you'd originally planned.

Claire was walking with her best friend, Elaina Alma Abeley. Elaina, or Layne for short, was almost like Claire's other twin sister. Though the two looked nothing alike (Layne had black hair, green eyes, and a petite figure) the two of them both seemed share all of the same interests. Both girls wanted to be doctors, spent hours on boring medical texts, had a very modern point of view of things, and occasionally finished the other's sentences with small squeals of excitement.

"Kristen," Alicia said. "You should come to the hospital with us."

"Why?"

"To sing to the wounded soldiers, silly!" Olivia said grinning.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Claire said exchanging a look with Layne.

"Why not?" Alicia asked with a pout.

"Because it might upset her," Layne said in an obvious voice.

She and Alicia had yet to agree on anything.

"Well, Kristen is fourteen now. In the fall she'll be going to high school and quite mature. It's not like she's… _Massie _and still going to Jesse Ketchum, now is it?"

"Alicia, _you _had to leave within the first two songs," Claire told her.

"That was different. I had a cold."

Layne snorted in the most unladylike manner and Alicia gave her a very dirty look.

Kristen's previous speculations that this little outing had the option of becoming a nasty little verbal brawl.

Instead at the last minute she announced to feeling woman pains and said she was going back home. The older girls all exchanged knowing looks and patted her on the shoulder as if _she _were the wounded soldier.

Kristen waited until they were out of sight before taking scenic route back through town and singing softly.

_Lord, now I see_

_You only want me to believe,_

_Not to change._


	4. long, long ago

Disclaimed.

* * *

Kristen woke up at her usual time on Monday morning. Massie was still asleep in her side of the bed. She always got out of bed after Kristen. It seemed to be some unspoken rule. Father gets up first, followed by Aunt Skye. Next were Claire and Kristen. Todd always managed to rise just before Grandmother. It was always Massie and Olivia that had to be yanked from their beds.

Kristen recalled the last part of the day before and smiled as she left the comfort of the warm bed.

After Kristen had taken the long way through a part of the town (though city would be more accurate word) walking slowly, smelling the air, feeling the warmth of the afternoon sun and waving at people she knew. She didn't see Kemp Hurley like she had been hoping to but she did see Cameron Fisher. Cameron was her age and rather sweet. He walked with her until they got to the library where he was forced to go in and retrieve his sister.

When Kristen got home Massie was sulking alone in their room and refused to speak to anyone. The twins hadn't come home yet so the excuse she had made to them was still acceptable. Kristen dared not go near Grandmother or Father and Aunt Skye insisted that she relax on her special day. Kristen complied and went to the backyard to read her new book in the garden.

The supper that followed was forced and awkward as it always was, but got calmer once Father left the table after only a few mouthfuls of chicken.

The family—excluding Grandmother and Father—went out into the lawn to play croquet. It was great fun until at the end of the first game Olivia accused Claire of cheating. She said Claire had nudged the ball with her toe. It was done in a silly manner, which may have meant Claire hadn't done anything wrong at all. But Todd soon—before the next game could start—got it into his head that he could have won and become a hero of sorts if only Claire hadn't cheated. The boy was then reduced to tears and wails that resembled a dying animal. To save the family from any kind embarrassment he had to be dragged inside by a mortified and scolding Aunt Skye.

The girls just set up the game all over again and began to play once more. The only difference had been that this time they all ignored the rules, even the ones they made up on the spot.

Kristen started brushing her hair once she was out of bed.

She dreaded the idea of going downstairs. That particular day was cod liver oil day. The worst day of the week. Everyone in the family detested it.

It all started way when Elise had passed away and Aunt Skye stayed instead of going to the country. Aunt Skye soon became very concerned with everyone's health. She called for the doctor to make certain that everyone was in good health and no one was in immediate danger or threat of harm.

Doctor Anders recommended to Aunt Skye that once a week the whole family (no exceptions) should all drink one spoonful of cod liver oil. He said it would be advantageous to their health. Kristen thought it was a terror to her tong and stomach.

But because the doctor said it would be good, Aunt Skye made it law.

Kristen left her room thinking of all the ways she could possibly avoid taking the dreaded oil.

As she passed the twins' room she stopped, hearing voices that were speaking harshly.

"You cannot carry on this way!"

"I have been acting perfectly acceptable of late!"

"Olivia, I know! I've already been told!"

"Who told you then? Kristen?"

"Mrs Coughlin told me, as well as about a dozen other people. How could _Kristen_ possibly know of this? Are you pulling her into your ways?"

"What business is it of yours anyway? I can do as I please!"

Please Olivia have a little sense. People love to talk and reputations have been ruined on far less."

"This is none of your concern!"

Kristen heard movement in the room and fearing that it was somebody moving toward the door she bolted to the stairs.

When she got there she stood at the stairwell to watch Olivia and Aunt Skye walked out about a minute apart. Olivia looked livid and Aunt Skye looked rather upset. Before either could get a chance to seen Kristen lurking nearby she walked down the stairs at a brisk pace.

/|\|\

Making jam was one of Kristen's favorite summer chores for the simple reason that when no one was looking she would always steal a few paces of fruit to eat herself. Massie had already been banished to the ironing because she had stolen and eaten far too many pieces.

"Here Kristen, I'll take over," Olivia said coming up behind.

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked knowing Olivia didn't like household chores.

Olivia resolved that she was and Kristen washed her hand and left.

She went to the front hall and grabbed her hat. She pulled it on without glancing in the mirror and went outside.

The exchange between Aunt Skye and Olivia was clearly important, as Aunt Skye never went into anyone's room to solely speak with them. Not to mention she couldn't remember the last time Olivia looked so enraged. Kristen wondered if Aunt Skye ha found out about the conductor and Alicia. But that couldn't have been it… She would have spoken with Claire as well and not singled Olivia out.

Olivia did always pay more attention to boys then Claire did, but that was because they paid more attention to her then they did Claire.

For a brief moment Kristen wondered if Olivia had gone as far to—

Kristen stopped herself. Olivia was an intelligent young woman. There was nothing else to it.

Kristen shook her head roughly. Instead she started to hum the tune of an old song her mother's mother would sing her when she was visiting in the country.

_Tell me the tales that to me were so dear,_

_Long, long ago, long, long ago,_

_Sing me the songs I delighted to hear__._

And like almost every member of her family, Kristen pushed the unpleasant thoughts away for another time.


	5. nobody sings anymore

Our hearts and prayers go out to Japan.

Disclaimed.

* * *

Kristen used to have absolutely no connection to the Great War in any way. She would read the paper and feel dreadful about all the death and destruction but it always felt so far away. Like it wasn't real. While her classmates and friends feared for the lives of their brothers, cousins, uncles and father Kristen didn't have to worry. Todd was too young and Father had been wounded in the Boer war. The army wouldn't let him join. She liked it better that way.

But one day in the fall of 1916 the family had been invited to the welcome home party of Calvin Fisher, Cameron's eldest brother. Calvin had been wounded in the battle of the Somme that past July.

The entire family had gone but Father, Olivia, Grandmother, and Todd left early. Todd was getting fussy and Grandmother very tired. Olivia had been sent home due to her argument with Aunt Skye.

The party had been very cheerful and Kristen spent most of her time giggling with Massie, Dylan Marvil, Nina (Alicia's little sister) and a few other girls who she attended school with. No one in the group took notice of the fact that though the party was for Calvin Fisher he had yet to make an appearance.

After a little while Kristen excused herself to relieve herself. The Fishers were a richer family and had a rather large home and a very modern washroom. Unfortunately, Kristen only knew that the washroom was upstairs, away from the party.

She walked timidly in the hall and opened each door carefully, peered in and then shut it quickly when she realized that it wasn't the room she was seeking.

Kristen opened the door near the end of the hall and stopped. Sitting on the floor was Calvin Fisher. Only it no longer looked like him. He looked much older then the fresh faced eighteen-year-old boy he used to be when he left two years prior. Instead of this boy Kristen saw a gruff look man whose hair was prematurely grayed, with a large scar that drifted across his cheek and he didn't have a left arm.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kristen said suddenly.

Calvin looked up and narrowed his eyes. He picked up a dark bottle, which Kristen knew contained spirits and took a lengthy swallow.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm not still in France, am I?" he asked with a rough and scratchy voice.

"No… no your not," she said softly.

"Then I'm just fine, darling. Come, sit and have a drink."

Kristen was completely shocked by the sentence. She had _never _heard anyone say something like _that_.

She would have said no but his look was so direct she had trouble finding her words. So she stepped into the room and took the bottle. She lifted it to her lips and took a swig. She coughed and hacked, unable to believe how strong and bitter the liquid was.

Calvin let out a loud, scratchy laugh.

"I like you," he said taking the bottle from her and yet another swallow.

"How did you lose your arm?" Kristen blurted out.

Calvin stopped and took a long look at her.

"Damnin' Kraut mine," he said bitterly.

"Oh," she said.

Calvin just nodded and made no move to start a new conversation. Kristen asked him where the washroom was and then left rapidly.

/|\|\

A few days after the jam making had ended Kristen ventured out on a walk. She stopped to sit on a low stonewall by the side of the road. She had felt rather moody in the house, as did the rest of the family. Olivia and Aunt Skye had been arguing and Father had been avoiding Grandmother so much that he barely even showed up at the dinner table anymore.

Kristen took a deep breath in and smiled. There was something about being warmed by the sun that seemed to shove all worries aside.

She heard some cheerful singing which made her look to the left.

"_Katie Casey was base ball mad. Had the fever and had it bad; Just to root for the hometown crew._

"_Ev'ry sou Katie blew. On a Saturday, her young beau Called to see if she'd like to go, To see a show but Miss Kate said, No, I'll tell you what you can do.'"_

Kristen smiled as she spied Kemp Hurly walking toward her.

"Hello!" she called.

Kristen immediately wished she had worn her nicer one-hour-dress rather then her pale green one.

"Hello," he said when he got to her.

"What's the song?" she asked.

Though Kristen would never admit it singing was one of her favorite things to do. Ever since she could remember her mother would sing for her, her sisters and her Father. But nobody sung anymore.

"The ballgame song," he said as if it were obvious.

"What are you up to?"

"Josh and I were going down to the railroad tracks, see if we could get some free coal. He didn't really feel like staying at home."

Kristen nodded. Everyone at school knew that Joshua Hotz's father was a lush and always ending up in the hoosegow. People used to feel sorry for him but Joshua never accepted the pity.

"Did you hear about Amiens?" Kristen asked, wanting t change the subject.

"Course I did! Still going on the way I hear it. Do you know how many of our troupes got killed?" he asked.

Kemp was always nervous about when soldiers were dying, as he now had two older brothers fighting.

"I heard thousands," she said softly.

"Yeah… But they made a twelve mile advance," he said, quickly recovering his good mood.

Kristen nodded but twelve miles didn't really seem worth it to her.

"Say," Kemp said before turning away, "How's your sister doing?"

"Which one?" Kristen asked feeling a little confused.

"Olivia," Kemp said.

He kicked a pebble with his toe. Kristen nodded. This made more sense. Kemp's older brother Robert had a lot of interest in Olivia. He was always dropping lines whenever she was around and trying to impress her.

"She's alright, I suppose. Her and Aunt Skye are arguing an awful lot."

"What about?"

Kristen paused. They were arguing about meals and closing sizes. It seemed odd to her and for some reason she didn't want to tell him about it.

"Ribbon length," she lied.

Kemp nodded and said goodbye before going on his way.

Kristen wasn't sure why she lied but she knew she felt better having done it. Something told her that it was better if no one knew of the problems between Aunt Skye and Olivia.


	6. summer blues

I have a couple things to say

First of all, I usually don't believe in advertising but:

I recently put out a ClaireXDerrick story about the two of them in Japan... So... yeah.

The reason I haven't been updating is because of this evil little b^#%h called chemistry.

What is chemistry? you may not be asking. It is the thing that sucks the soul from your body, it's so evil and heinous.

Also this is a short one but I worked SO hard on it. I'm not kidding I really did.

Disclaimed.

* * *

_For that a great weariness has come upon me _  
_Here in the remaining day of summer- _  
_And the overgrown yard a stagnant mood, _  
_Under the boughs the apples rotting, _  
_And the fading grasses forgotten of cutting- _  
_Suffer me to wag the tongue a little._

_ Even as leans on the fainting evening the foliage withering, _  
_I am touched with a song of brown and of shadows, _  
_And of colors lingering. _  
_And I passed before a house of vines _  
_To hear a myriad of birds therein _  
_Crying, crying._

-Mark Turbyfill

**_..._**

One of the saddest things about summer is how it never really lasts. We want it to so badly, but it always slips away like grains of sand in our hands. Kristen mused about this as she took a seat on her bed for the first time in several weeks. It still felt the exact same as it always did, which was to say, highly uncomfortable.

Summer had come and gone and she had barely even noticed. Part of the reason for this was that she and Massie had spent this time at the home of their Aunt Jessica. Aunt Jessica was Father's sister-in-law. She and Uncle Walter (Father's brother) lived over in Sunnyside.

It was a big surprise to Kristen to have been invited, because she got the feeling that Aunt Jessica wasn't all that fond of their side of the family. She avoided the invitations to stay with them no matter the length, she rarely responded to any letters personally, and when she did stay she spent most of her time out of the house. Kristen didn't know that Aunt Jessica found their side of the family rather suffocating and upsetting.

Kristen simply figured that the reason her and Massie had been invited was that Aunt Jessica knew she should take Grandmother off of Aunt Skye's hands for a little while but she just couldn't bear to do it. So instead she took two of girls and hoped it would make things easier for Aunt Skye.

The last few weeks of summer were merry ones. Their cousins were off with Aunt Jessica's parents in Chicago. The girls spent their time doing very little chores, a little bit of reading and rather a lot of swimming. Aunt Jessica and Uncle Walter lived within walking distance of Lake Ontario so Massie and Kristen went out to swim everyday after lunch. It wasn't as pleasant as one would think. The water was very cold and the bathing dresses always became rather clammy as they were made of wool. Kristen more time silently cursing them then she did swimming.

It was nice to take a break from the home front but it was also nice to be back.

/|\|\

As far as Kristen could see the tension between Aunt Skye and Olivia was fading this. She found this to be a big relief and figured that all the past problems had disappeared.

She decided to celebrate by going to call on Nina.

Nina and Kristen were not the best of friends. In fact they very rarely got along. There wasn't an exact reason for this other then the fact that the two simply had very different personalities. Nina hated taking life seriously and would much rather spend the day making fun with Dylan while Kristen was much more serious and down to earth.

Kristen felt like being cheerful and carefree so a visit to Nina's seemed like a fine idea.

Kristen was let inside immediately and shown to Nina's room. This was not surprising as Olivia and Alicia were always chumming around. It only seemed natural that their younger sisters would be dear friends as well.

"Nina," Kristen called as she walked into the room.

She stopped when she saw Nina sitting on the bed crying.

"Nina, dear, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it is… it is nothing. Truly, I am quite well," she responded quickly, wiping her eyes.

"Nina, why were you crying a few moments ago? I would very much like to know."

"Oh… It's just… Well, I only got back from the hospital, you see."

"Is anyone in the family ill?" Kristen whispers softly, taking the other girl's hand.

"No one that I know of… not personally. Well, Alicia took me with her and the regular group to go sing for the soldiers. The wounded ones," she added impertinently as she sniffled once more.

"And?"

Nina continued to sniffle softly before she proceeded with her tale.

"It was awful, Kristen. Just awful. I don't know how they could—"

Nina stopped and started to sob again. Kristen cooed calming words to her as she held her hand.

"Start from the beginning," Kristen offered quietly.

Kristen rubbed her arms mutely. The last time she had seen Nina cry was when they were at the seven years of age. One of the older boys had stolen her handkerchief and thrown it in the mud just to spite her.

"We all dressed alike in middies and dark skirts so we would look like a choir. When we walked in… Some of the soldiers were really cheerful, but the others… they were—" Nina choked up and stopped.

Kristen patted her on the shoulder sympathetically as she sniffled loudly.

"The worst was one for me was this handsome sort of fellow. He looked fine at first glance. But he never spoke or smiled or even moved. He lost his sight and his memory from… The nurse said something like, 'shock following a head wound.' The wound healed but he just lay there and did not speak. I only saw him blink. Never did his eyes move. Imagine not seeing the world around you and not knowing who you are or even where you are!"

Nina stopped one more time and Kristen continued to console her.

"When we were leaving, this big man with a bushy red beard and only one leg shouted right at me, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' Another one all covered in bandages said: 'Poor kid. _You _can't do a single thing he hasn't tired.' I tried to see if the blind smiled but he didn't move an inch. Oh, Kristen it was so terrible," Nina said as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

Kristen did nothing except patted her on the back and intermittently said, "There, there."

Kristen finally left about an hour later, after Nina had gathered herself up and apologized profusely. Nina had been quite embarrassed and decided to take some time to sleep.

Kristen felt lousy. She had gone to visit Nina to feel better and all she could think of was how wretched it would be to be blind or in the war.

Kristen stopped on the way home to cry behind a large elm tree.

**_..._**

_I didn't raise my boy to be a soldier,_

_I brought him up to be my pride and joy,_

_Who dares to put a musket on his shoulder,_

_To shoot some other mother's darling boy?_

_Let nations arbitrate their future troubles,_

_It's time to lay the sword and gun away,_

_There'd be no war today,_

_If mothers all would say,_

_I didn't raise my boy to be a soldier._


	7. smile, smile, smile

Dear America has gone back into print! I am so f!#$&^% happy. It may be a series for twelve-year-olds but I love it!

For those of you who are _so_ sick of Rebecca Black, search on youtube: "rebecca black friday bob dylan".

It... is awesome!

Please Enjoy and Review.

Disclaimed.

* * *

_Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag,  
__And smile, smile, smile,  
__While you've a lucifer to light your fag,  
__Smile, boys, that's the style.  
__What's the use of worrying?  
__It never was worth while, so  
__Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag,  
__And smile, smile, smile._

_..._

* * *

"Dear sister, look at the pristine condition of these books! Aren't they wonderful?" Claire asked the question with a great deal of pride.

Kristen nodded and agreed.

The books were for Claire's classes at the university and they _were_ pristine. Even if some of them were bought second and in one case third hand they had a certain charm undeniable to them.

Claire had been spending much more time then usual with Kristen. Kristen didn't mind though as she had always looked up to her.

Claire and Olivia had had a very loud and slightly violent falling out a few days prior. Claire had made a small, silly and rather harmless comment about Olivia's dress size and a horrid argument rose up then there.

But the argument could have been avoided, and the front window spared, had there not been a different disagreement a few days before that. But even that disagreement was incomprehensible as it had been over something so frivolous and small.

It had been over a haircut.

/|\|\

Claire and Layne had discussed their hair at great length. It wasn't due of vanity but rather practicality. They decided with their choice of employment that it would useless to keep it so long. They both agreed that they would be wasting valuable time on it instead of studying. So both girls cut the other's hair. Their hair only went down to their shoulders and would easily be twisted up into a knob.

When Claire had presented her new look to her family she looked like somebody else. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Nobody even moved. It was Grandmother who broke the silence by quoting the bible.

"_For if a wife will not cover her head, then she should cut her hair short. But since it is disgraceful for a wife to cut off her hair or shave her head, let her cover her head_," she said in a cool voice.

"Thank you, Mother. That will be all," Father snapped back in a dismissive tone.

Grandmother sniffed loudly and said, "Gregory, the bible's very clear. A woman should never cut her hair. If she were forced, never in great quantities."

"We are all aware of what the bible says, Mother."

"I think it looks grand, Claire," Kristen said.

"Thank you, Kristen," she said and gave her little sister a special smile.

"_I_ don't," Olivia said in a low voice.

This statement caused silence to deafen the room. Claire and Olivia never disagreed about anything. Once again Kristen chose to shove away the egging feeling that something was all very wrong.

/|\|\

Aunt Skye had just finished sowing Kristen and Massie's new pleated skirts. Because Kristen was going to be in high school she was allowed to choose the color. She had chosen a dark blue, while Massie had been forced to settle on chocolate brown. It wasn't a dreadful color; in fact it suited the younger girl quite nicely. But Massie, being Massie felt very hard done by and cheated.

This was why the two of them walked up the street with the idea of going to the dry goods store to get some ribbon for to make their new clothing all the more handsome.

"We will have to buy some bright colors!" Massie said excitedly.

"Not too bright."

"Oh, yes! A blood red! We must. Can't you just _see _the look on Grandmother's face if we wore it church!"

"No! She'll massacre us!"

"Father wouldn't let her. He's so very angry with her."

"Why _is_ that?" Kristen asked.

"It is because, while we were away, Grandmother went on and on about that woman, Dulcie Mayes. Olivia doesn't have the slightest idea who she is but she is quite certain Aunt Skye does," Massie said as she loops her arms with her sister.

"Why does she think that?"

After the falling out, Massie and Olivia had gotten closer, just as Claire and Kristen had. Massie had soon become Olivia's favorite person.

"Because Aunt Skye always gets real quiet whenever this Dulcie Mayes is mentioned. She _must_ be important, don't you agree?"

"You are right… She must be."

"Kristen!" a voice called from behind them.

"Oh, hello, Kemp," Kristen said, blushing a little.

"How do you do?"

"Quite well, thank you. Did you get any coal?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Josh and I got quite a lot. Oh, hello Massie."

"Hello, Kemp," Massie said with narrowed eyes.

"Walking into town?"

"Yes."

"I'll join you, then," he announced.

The three started to walk once more.

"I just got a letter from my brother," Kemp said conversationally.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Kemp! How is he?" Kristen asked.

"Exhausted. He can barely sleep and eating a chore because of all the rats."

"There are rats in France?" Massie asked with disinterest.

"The size of cats."

"There are not!" Massie said crossly.

"How is your mother?" Kristen broke in trying to avoid an argument.

"She is doing well. Relieved to have received the letter from Robert."

"That is good."

The trio continued on their way discussing radio programs, war news, and baseball. Kemp spoke of baseball quite animatedly. As he was a year older then Kristen he played on the high school's team and was very proud of it.

It was not until they reach the store that Kemp broke stopped suddenly and asked: "How is Olivia faring?"

"Quite well, thank you," Massie said in a snippy tone.

She then grabbed her older sister by the wrist and pulled off away from Kemp. Kristen gave a quick wave and tried not to look hurt or feel the sting of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

/|\|\

That night, dinner was the same as it always was; only Father had refused to come out of his study. He was mad at Grandmother. The two of them had had a rather prickly argument just an hour before supper, which had started with the mention of marriage. Kristen who had been walking past the parlor as it was occurring heard the words 'That Woman' being mentioned rather a lot.

"Skye Marie," Grandmother said breaking the usual stiff silence that had engulfed the table.

"Yes?" she asked.

Aunt Skye subconsciously squared her shoulders expecting the fight that was to come.

"I _do_ know how you toil over this old house. How you make its cleanliness your pride. I do. And your labor is always made evident… But I was wondering if there were a few changes that could be made in the way of presentation."

"What is it that you exactly mean?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if a bit of extra… _shine_ could be added for this Saturday before school commences?" Grandmother's voice dripped with honey.

"Of course," Aunt Skye said slowly. "But do you mind if I were to inquire why you would like this done for Saturday?"

"Not at all. In fact I am very glad you asked. I have just seen Dulcie Mayes, today in town. She is as pretty and friendly as ever. Also She gave up he job as headmistress in a private school to nurse he mother. Unfortunately her mother recently passed so she sold the family home and bought a cottage rather near here," Grandmother said all this with a certain purpose in her tone before adding, "_So_, I have invited her to dine with us."

Aunt Skye stopped dead for almost half a minute.

"That is… Well, that is wonderful," she said though her heart wasn't in it. "I will go and start to make preparations, then"

Aunt Skye left the table looking rather odd, shortly followed by Todd and Grandmother returned to her meal looking quite smug.

"Who is Dulcie Mayes?" Massie asked the question in everyone's mind.

"She's an old friend of Gregory's. He used to squire her to parties before he met Skye," Grandmother said in a very fine and breezy tone.

Everybody left in the room stopped. They all exchanged looks, wondering for a moment if they would finally have to put the elderly woman in some form permanent care.

They all slowly turned to stare at Grandmother, who stared back evenly with a sort of purpose in her old eyes.

"You mean Elise," Claire corrected after a few minutes.

Grandmother turned to look only at Claire and smiled. It wasn't a her normal smile, which looked like a smirk. It was so different. It almost resembled a fox, only there was something else to it. Like she had been keeping a secret for a very long time and realized that it wasn't nearly as good as she thought it was.

"Well," she said snidely. "He met them both, didn't he?"


	8. With a smile

_So send me away with a smile little girl,  
__Brush the tears from eyes of brown,  
It's all for the best,  
And I'm off with the rest._

_Sung by Henry Burr _

A silence spread throughout the dining room. No one said another word and Grandmother simply turned back to her meal with a smug smile on her face.

"I beg your pardon, Grand—" Kristen began, but didn't get a chance to finish.

Olivia jumped to her feet so suddenly her chair fell to the ground with a loud thud and she ran from the room with a surprising speed. Claire assumed a worried expression and hurried out after her twin.

Massie and Kristen exchanged looks as Grandmother smiled to herself.

The three of them finished supper in silence and then retired to their rooms.

"What on earth was that?" Massie demanded as soon as Kristen had shut the door.

"I have no idea."

"'He met them both'? What was she going on about? What did she mean?"

"Grandmother is quite old, perhaps she's forgotten something," Kristen suggested.

"She's not senile! She knows something! Something about dearest Mama, and Father, and Aunt…who do you reckon that Miss Mayes woman is? Perhaps she has something to do with it…" Massie said thoughtfully.

"Or perhaps," Kristen said quietly, "We don't actually want to know…"

* * *

Diclaimed

Hey, I know it's been ages... But school sucks and it's not over yet. It ends on the 20th for me. So after that I plan on updating regularly.

This is a, "Hey, I'm still here, hang in there, please!" chapter/teaser.

Thanks!

~Major Grai


End file.
